Bathing with Cedric
by goosequill
Summary: What if Cedric had offered even more help with the Second Task? Slash Warning! Rated for graphic-ness and so forth. Please read and Review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Cedric, Harry, Hogwarts, the Triwizard Tournament, and all other Harry Potter-related concepts, characters, objects, etc. belong to JK Rowling, that wonderful and talented woman.

Please read and review!

Author's Note: The first part of the story is taken verbatim from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, Chapter 23 _the Yule Ball, _page 431 in the US edition. That part of my story is marked in _**bold italics. **_After that, italics will only be emphasis.

_**"Listen…" Cedric lowered his voice as Ron disappeared. "I owe you one or telling me about the dragons. You know that golden egg? Does yours wail when you open it?"**_

_**"Yeah," said Harry.**_

_**"Well… take a bath, okay?"**_

_**"What?"**_

_**Take a bath, and –er- take the egg with you, and- er- just mull things over in the hot water. It'll help you think…. Trust me."**_

_**Harry stared at him.**_

_**"Tell you what," Cedric said, "use the prefects' bathroom.**_Meet me on the fifth floor by the Statue of Boris the Bewildered, tomorrow night, at about nine. I'll show where it is an' all…"

And the Hufflepuff walked off to his common room, leaving Harry to wonder about the possibilities of tomorrow night. What was Cedric doing? Was he actually going to take a bath with him. With Cedric? Harry was melting at the thought.

The next night, after dinner, Harry ascended the steps to the fifth floor, and easily found the statue of the mad wizard. He carried the golden egg under one arm. He sat down on the plinth and waited. After a few minutes, Cedric came walking from the other direction, cheerfully whistling as he bounced down the corridors.

"Hey, Harry." He said brightly.

"Hi, Ced," Harry replied nervously.

"What's wrong?", Cedric asked, concerned.

"Nothing. Nothing.", Harry said quickly.

"Okay. If you say so." Cedric turned towards the direction he had come in. "Follow me." They walked past several doors until they came to the tall, gilded arch of the prefects' bathroom.

"Pine fresh." Cedric said, and the doors swung open to admit the two boys. Inside, Harry saw a long, wide bath, fed by many spigots and pipes, shelves of soaps, shampoos, conditioners, and other bodily care products, and generally the most luxurious bathroom he had ever seen.

"Wow." He breathed.

"Yeah.", laughed Cedric. "C'mon, let's get in before it gets too cold."

"Oh, you're, um, coming in?" Harry said.

"Yeah, sure. Unless you don't want me to?" Cedric said amiably.

"No, it's fine." Harry said. His heart was pounding. He was going to take a bath with Cedric the Pretty boy, Cedric the Prefect Arsed, Cedric the gorgeous. He thought he was going to faint.

Cedric stripped off his robe and shirt, revealing a pale, muscular, thin chest and beautiful abdomen. A small trail of hair led down from his navel. Harry was close to drooling.

As Cedric busied himself with adjusting the water, Harry removed his own clothes, and approached the water. He felt very self-conscious, totally naked before that perfectly built boy. Cedric, however, was perfectly at ease. As he finished with the faucets, he turned around to see Harry standing by the bath's edge.

"Look at you, little man!", he laughed. "Skin to the wind already? You're not ashamed of much."

Harry was mortified.

Cedric removed his pants and underwear, and clambered into the water, which was very warm. He turned to the rack of liquids to select a bubble bath mix. As he did so, Harry stared straight at that beautiful butt, It was perfectly formed, and Harry was just in love with it.

Harry felt himself grow hard, and quickly submerged himself in the water, praying the bubbles would be able to cover him up. Cedric poured one of the mixes into the water, which, to Harry's immense relief, almost immediately filled the tub with bubbles. Harry urgently gathered them about his body, and prayed Cedric wouldn't sit down ext to him.

To his immense relief, the Hufflepuff stretched out on one of the submerged ledges, and closed his eyes. His pale, wonderful chest was shining with water, and his nipples glistened tantalizing, Harry felt himself growing faint.

"Put it in the water." Cedric said.

"What?" Harry said, bewildered

"The egg."

"What?"

"Put the egg underwater, and open it."

"Oh." Harry felt like an idiot. He had forgotten why Cedric had brought him here. It was _not_ to start a relationship, or to realize one of Harry's hormonal fantasies. It was so Harry could find out the secret of the egg. Harry quickly grabbed the golden oval, and put it beneath the surface. He prized open the hinge, and heard the mysterious siren song of the Mermish language coming from under the water. He put his head under the surface, and heard the instructions the egg provided. The choir-like voices were haunting and somewhat sinister.

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while your searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour- the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back_

_Weird_. Harry thought. What on earth did that all mean? He was about to surface and ask Cedric what he thought, when he looked over at the sixth year. The boy was still lying on the submerged shelf, and Harry, beneath the layer of bubbles, could see _everything._ Cedric, from what Harry could see, was well endowed, with a moderate bit of hair down there. Harry was close to launching himself onto the taller boy, when he remembered he had to breathe, and he resurfaced, gasping.

Cedric picked up his head and laughed.

"It's pretty trippy, isn't it? He said.

"Yeah." Harry said, trying to catch his breathe.

Cedric slid off his perch and into the deeper water. He circled around the pool a bit, sending the foam this way and that.

"How's Cho?", Harry asked, desperate to start a conversation and steer his attention away from Cedric's perfectly shaped body.

"Cho? Oh, she's, she's fine.", Cedric said noncommittally. "We're, um, we've broken up."

"Really?", Harry said, surprised. This was news to him. "Why? When?"

"After the Yule Ball. She'd had a bit too much firewhiskey she got from a Slytherin seventh year, and she demanded we go out to the lake, and, you know…"

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "And you didn't want too…"

"Yeah.", Cedric said, "I said I didn't want to rush things. She didn't take that too well. She called me a fag, slapped me in the face, and stormed off. I heard she ended up in the bushes with Roger Davies."

"Roger? He went to the ball with fleur." Harry said, though unsurprised. Roger was not a particularly honorable person, on or off the Quidditch field. Harry had a scar on his arm to prove it.

"Yeah, well, he ditched her when he saw Cho slap me, and he courteously escorted her outside, down the hill, and into the underbrush, where some _things_ happened." Cedric laughed nervously.

"Huh. Sorry about that." Harry said, genuinely sorry to see Cedric unhappy.

"No, s'all right. She wasn't the one. It wasn't working out."

There was an awkward pause. Harry decided to change the subject,

"So what to you make fo the egg?"

"I dunno. Something to do with the merpeople in the lake, I think."

"Yeah, but what's the thing we'll 'sorely miss?'"

"Beats me." Cedric said. Then he broke into a smile. "Anyway, we've still got a while until we have to find out. Any idea how you're going to get down that deep?"

"No." Harry felt a bit out of his depth.

"Me neither. There's got to be some charms, but I bet there really complicated to do. You're friend Hermione could probably do 'em no problem, though."

"Yeah, she'll most likely end up solving the problem for me."

Cedric turned to the shelves of body care products.

'We'd best wet washed up. It's getting late, and, as a prefect, it is my duty to see youngsters like you in bed, before curfew."

_I'd love for you to see me in bed_, Harry thought. He nodded, and put the egg on the edge of the bath. Cedric tossed Harry a glass bottle of shampoo. It smelled heavenly, like lilacs. Harry liberally poured it into his hands, and lathered up his hair. HE washed it out, and did the same with an identical conditioner. Across the pool, Cedric did the same.

Cedric then pulled some liquid soap from the shelf. He approached Harry.

"You mind helping me with this? My arm got pretty badly burned by that dragon, and it's still kind of stiff."

"No problem." Harry said weakly. How was he going to do this?

Harry waded up to the Hufflepuff, and took the soap. He poured some into his hand, and, trying not to hit Cedric with his "wand", he began to lather up Cedric's back. He massaged the suds into the pale skin, his fingers sliding on the soft, wet skin.

Cedric let out a small moan of pleasure.

"That feels really good." He said softly. "Go a bit lower."

Harry moved his hands down Cedric's back, his fingers exploring the soft white skin. Frissons of pleasure shot through him. Slowly, he approached those gorgeous buttocks. _No. I've got to stop. Stop! Stop!!_ But his hands kept going. They reached that wonderful arse, and his hands were all of a sudden massaging those round cheeks. _Oh shit._

"What the-" Cedric whirled around. "Harry, what-" then he noticed Harry's raging hard on,

Harry flushed. "I'm, I'm sorry, I-" He turned and started to exit the tub.

"Harry!" Cedric's voice echoed in the bathroom.

Harry turned.

"Get back here. I didn't return the favor." Cedric smiled, and gestured for Harry to reenter the bath.

Harry then noticed Cedric's own erection. He looked at the Hufflepuff questioningly.

Cedric smiled, nodded, and waved him over. He took the soap, and began to massage Harry's back. Harry moaned. All of a sudden, Cedric pulled Harry to him, pressing their wet, nude bodies together. He kissed the Gryffindor's neck and nibbled playfully on his ear. Harry turned., Cedric looked into those deep, emerald eyes, and their lips slammed together.

Angelina Johnson walked quickly down the fifth floor corridor. She had been out practicing Quidditch by the lake all evening, and she needed a quick bath before bed. She was so grateful Quidditch captains were allowed to use the Prefect's bathroom. It was _so_ much nicer than the Quidditch locker rooms. She said the password, and opened the door. She saw what was going on in the bathroom, and promptly turned around, and walked out.


End file.
